Report 697
Report #697 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Drawdown+Nightkiss+Crowform+Stagform+Tracking-New Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: This report is rejected as we believe there is no need to add more damage types in this manner. If we were looking at adding more damage types to attacks, we would approach it thoughtfully and conservatively. Problem: Following the release of new damage types, many classes received an additional attack of equal strength but of different damage type, in order to add some variety to bashing in terms of mob weakness and resistances. While warriors have always had the ability to vary their damage types from pure cutting, this requires elemental runes. Given the recent changes, every class has received at least an additional attack to go with it. In addition, as of July 2011, sacraments righteous arms is capable of converting 1/6 of a warrior's damage to divinus, giving precedence for similar changes to other warriors. As discussed among the envoys, it would be preferable if these solutions were toggleable so as to allow for flexibility. Solution #1: Allow for new toggleable commands in the mentioned skills to convert 1/6th of physical damage as follows: drawdown - fire, nightkiss - cold, stagform - psychic, crowform - poison, tracking's focus poison - poison. Solution #2: New skill in Knighthood that lets one toggle 1/6th of their damage type based on their commune/city affliation. Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 9/17 @ 19:36 writes: I have a problem with this suggestion, in that simply by using my Crowform, I am then forced to have 1/6th of my damage become excorable-- something to which most mobs worth hunting are resistant and to which -no- mobs are weak. It needs to be toggleable (if it is attached to these skills), not a forced nerf to damage for members of the Ebonguard (whether they are Night or Crow) when they are going for the other benefits of these skills. I understand that there is no similar issue with Divinus at present, but it will be a further nerf to the Ebonguard as suggested at this time. ---on 9/18 @ 00:52 writes: I don't see an issue with an optional toggle to these aspects of the solution Xenthos mentions. Assuming this toggle is put in too, Sol 1. ---on 9/18 @ 03:47 writes: What about Gaudiguch and Hallifax? ---on 9/18 @ 04:19 writes: I don't think they have a weaponaura equivalent, as is evidenced by the discussions in report 692. Might need to attach it to one of the solutions there for ease of implementation. ---on 9/18 @ 17:26 writes: What about Astral? ---on 9/18 @ 23:24 writes: I'm sure a toggle for these skills (and extra syntax to turn it off and on) would not be too bad to add on. And as per Xenthos' suggestion, I suppose Crow would fit better with poison. Also, I wasn't sure what to do with Hallifax and Gaudiguch. Which defenses would be most appropriate for dropping these in, and what would be some appropriate damage types? This report is really in its infancy right now, so I'd appreciate comments to refine it, yes. ---on 9/26 @ 22:17 writes: Support this as long as it's implemented in the form of a toggle. ---on 10/2 @ 13:00 writes: Long as it is toggleable, and damage types are modified a bit (ie, Night becomes Cold, Crow becomes Poison, Moon becomes Fire, Stag becomes Psychic, or some variation thereof) I'm happy with this. I'd prefer that neither Divinus nor Excorable be granted to any of these, as there is a world of difference between them on pretty much every mob worth hunting. ---on 10/2 @ 19:33 writes: Fair enough. I'll amend the report soon once I get the chance, and I admit your damage-type choices are quite a lot nicer, Xenthos. ---on 10/4 @ 11:22 writes: I just want to clarify, does this report propose to assign a skill-based damage type mod to every warrior guild, accounting for secondary and tert combinations? I don't mean to derail the comments on problem/solution, but I am left wondering would then this report carve the way for monk damage mod abilities? Anyway, I support the idea of adding 1/6th skill based mod, and will leave it to the respective warrior guilds to designate damage types and abilities. ---on 10/4 @ 11:30 writes: Another idea stemming from the monk REPORT 552 (which is being composed): Give a new skill to poisoners to distill certain poisons into an "elemental oil" to be spread onto a weapon, giving it 1/6 damage type mod for a 2 to 5 minute duration. Ideas include pyrotoxin into fire damage type, mactans into cold, mellitin into electric, crotamine into poison, escozul into psychic. Whereas an alchemist uses a powerstone to transform reagents into magical potions, the poisoner skill would be based more in naturalism. ---on 10/11 @ 04:12 writes: Depending on what's decided for the chaosaura report, maybe it can go there for Gaudiguch, have it change 1/12 damage to excoro and 1/12 damage to divinus. Otherwise, it's going to have to be fusion or goodluck ---on 10/17 @ 07:31 writes: I'm fine with whichever change yields warrior damage flexibility. 1/6th may even be too low given the % of mage staff changes. Another idea could be revert elemental runes to 50% like it used to be, and add runes to all damage types. Given the righteous arms change though, I think it would be more fair to apply that same standard to all tertiaries at the bare minimum. I'm also seeing that paradigmatics, aeonics, and necromancy were left out from solution 1. ---on 10/17 @ 10:54 writes: As per 692, Paradigmatics now gets psychic damage from chaosaura. However, yes, I deliberately left out aeonics in hopes of good suggestions of which skill to drop it in. I suppose deathweapon is the best option for necromancy, but I'm not sure what damage type to go for there, given that there is opposition to using excorable and divinus (due to their unbalanced nature). ---on 10/17 @ 22:00 writes: Solution 1 is too complicated and would require tuning of every tertiary (several of which are not listed), I would prefer something like the 2nd solution ---on 10/17 @ 23:57 writes: Solution 2 is fine, but necromancy/aeonics needs something ---on 10/18 @ 20:12 writes: @Ixion, do you feel that warriors should have more than 50% alt damage over weapon's natural type? Should the same standards also apply to monks (see REPORT 552). Also, given the nature of mob resistances, elemental runes should have a toggle on/off feature so 500 credits don't hinder bashing given mobs might resist elemental damage and not weapon damage type. ---on 10/19 @ 01:02 writes: With the approval of report 692, I do intend to submit an Aeonics report for a similar timewarp on weapon hit effect, which would likely be the best place for a damage modifier effect. As to an appropriate damage type, I would like to see them remain unique to each org, and would suggest asphyxiation for aeonics, with the reasoning that as one gets more and more displaced from the current time- stream from being timewarped, it becomes more difficult for them to breathe. ---on 10/25 @ 17:30 writes: I would have preferred the combining of damage type modifier runes into a single one and letting us select the damage type or Solution #2. However, with the recent approval of Report #692, I think Solution #1 will be the route to go. ---on 10/25 @ 17:55 writes: As an aside (not to disagree with this report), I would like to point out that RighteousArms was changed as a result of the problems listed in Report #647. If Solution #1 is indeed approved, I would kindly ask that RighteousArms be given another look. The extra healing is largely unnecessary. It is offense that the skillset is lacking. (Also, I think the approval of Report #692 demonstrated that the offense of warriors should be complemented by their tertiaries. DeathWeapon could probably use a look as well. The weapon malus should probably be removed.)